What happened
by JustaMegaMothim
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 12:15 a.m. Michael and the animatronics retrace the history of the franchise, from Fredbear Family Dinner to now. Rated T for swearing and a little bit murders. Heh, it's Fnaf after all! Also my first story.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting

**A/N: Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon. The poor quality-writing you're gonna read is owned by me.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting

Our story begins at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria, Friday 15 aout 2025, 0:15(12:15 pm)

A man was sitting in sitting in his office. He was tall, quite muscular. He looked young, like he was 21. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt with dark jeans. But he looked odd. His skin was slightly turning from beige to purple in some places, and he was pretty calm considering the place where he was, especially at this time of the day.

"GODF*CKINGDAMMIT WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Okay, maybe he wasn't _that_ calm.

"Okay I think I see them. Calm down Michael. [Mumbles]Stupid add, always popping up at the wrong time."

"Molten Freddy is far, I shouldn't worry about him for now. Lefty is here."he said pointing at the screen, showing something looking like a maze made of air ducts with points moving inside."What is that thing even doing here? I'll make some research later. I have first to worry about Scrap Baby. She's starting to get near, but I can handle this." He got relaxed, his tension slowly leaving.

Then he reminded something.

"Wait, where's father?"

After that, he felt an intense pain in the back of his head.

He wasn't really hurt, he has been a lot more damaged in his life. He was just very surprised. He heard a voice behind him, muttering to itself.

"Crap, I didn't hit hard enough. Oh well, let's try again."

This time, Michael turned back and took the pipe used to hit him from the creature. He said sarcastically:  
"Hello dad, long time no see. You're looking great. I think I'll call you 'Scraptrap'."

The young man's father was not looking great. Absolutely not. He was wearing a yellow-green rabbit suit-No, he was the suit. He was completly rotten, and missing a part of his right arm. His eyes were robotic, but the look he gave to his son was clearly human. He responded:  
"Ha ha, very funny. So you're the night guard here? I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Well, I'm actually the manager of the pizzeria, to be completly honest."

"Manager? Wow, that's amazing! Umm, can you give me this pipe back so I can kill you?"

The manager gave him a deadpan look."You SERIOUSLY think I'll let you kill me? You're crazy."

The rotten bunny was about to respond, but got interupted by a feminine-looking robot coming towards them. She looked like a clown, as rotten as Scraptrap, but the most impressive thing about her was the giant claw on her right arm. By the angry look on her smiling face, she was ready to use her claw on somebody. But when she saw Michael, she got surprised and only said this:

"Eggs Benedict?!"

Michael suddendly got angry and shouted:"THIS. IS. NOT. MY NAME!"

"Whoa, calm down son! I don't know why you're named as a meal, but calm down please!"Scraptrap responded. Then he turned to Scrap Baby. "And what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I had to go here." She snapped."Who are you?"

Scraptrap was about to respond, but got interruped again, this time by a black animatronic bear with a red hat and bowtie. Its single yellow eye was looking at the yellow-green bunny. She, because her voice clearly sounded like a female voice, shouted at Scraptrap before running at him:

"You. YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE"

Scraptrap got scared.

"Ummm, hello?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Hey, this is my first story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Just to be clear, the story will be mostly based on MatPat's final theories. I know there are flaws (I KNOW TENEBROS!), but I like it so, meh. So, fav if you want, follow if you want, and PLEASE review, I like to have a feedback.**

 **Anyways, JustaMegaMothim out! :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Not-so-random encounters

**IA/N: Eyyy, thanks to everybody who read my story(all the 52 visitors)! I'll try to update weekly.**

 **Now, review time!**

 **Tigerxx1(Tigercat111): Y'know, I've been learning from the bests[WINK WINK]**

 **Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon: Well,it means I'm good at naming chapters ;P**

 **Dr MAD and Co: Mais que fais-tu là? More seriously, I kinda like absurd humor (you should know it by now). However, I've never seen Squezzie's let's play, I prefer A LOT youtubers like Joueur Du Grenier or Bob Lennon.**

 **Meh.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fnaf. However, I own a bowl of hot chocolate.**  
 **Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Not-so-random encounters

"SOMEONE STOP HER NOW! HELP ME MICHAEL! PLEASE!"

Scraptrap was running away from Lefty in the office, chased by the bear. They were running in circles around Scrap Baby and Michael, the latter watching the two in disbelief.

"I would love to watch my father getting wrecked, but I still want informations about Lefty.", he said to Scrap Baby, before going to Lefty to hold her, and tell her:"I don't know who you are and what you're even doing here, but please get a hold of yourself."

She stopped trying to escape Michael's strong grasp and sadly said to him:

"You don't know who I am?"

"Well, I don't think I saw you before, I would have remembered."

She looked at herself .

"Oh, that's right," she responded,"I forgot about this." she said pointing at her body. She slowly began taking the animatronic's head off, revealing a white face with red cheeks, purple-blue tears and red lipstick, along with pinpricks of white light as eyes. Michael and Scratrap jumped in unison.

"Puppet?!" they exclaimed. Scrap Baby, though, had no idea who the newcomer was.

"Yes, that's me", Puppet responded. Her voice, modified by Lefty's head, was smooth. Even if it was childish, she also sounded very mature.

"What are you doing in that suit?" asked Michael, dumbfounded.

"I don't know, the suit just 'attracted' me, and I got stuck inside. Now, I only have a little control over the suit. It looks like it was built to capture me."

Baby face-clawed (she face-palmed with her claw. Yes, she can do it)."You 'got stuck'?! Girl, I don't know who you are, but this is really stupid."

"Please stop, Baby," said Michael, letting go Puppet. "There's no need to be harsh."

"May I remind you we were all going to kill you? I think 'harsh' isn't very adapted to the situation, in my opinion"

Scraptrap also wanted to give his opinion about Scrap Baby being 'harsh', but got interrupted AGAIN, this time by a very recognizable voice.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?"

A fithf creature decided to join the party.

"Well hello there Molten Freddy." Michael said to the newcomer. Only his head was popping up from the air duct, but it was really showing how withered the animatronic was. His face was made of brown and grey metal that looked like it was molten, along the rotten hat on his head. He also had two eyes only made from two little red lights. As he got out of the air duct, the people in the office were able to see more of the bear-like animatronic. Except his face and the end of his fingers, he was completly made of messed wires. He could look like he could fall apart anytime, but even if his legs were just a single pile of wires, he was used to it and had no problem walking, crawling an climbing on the walls and the ceiling, which could remind us of another animatronic (a.k.a The Trashpile)."How are you doing?"

"As good as my body is allowing us to be, thanks for asking Mr Benedict"

Michael was fulming on the use of this name. Then Molten Freddy turned to Scrap Baby.

"Hello traitor." he hissed the last word

Scrap, offended, responded:"Well, I see you couldn't stay together at the end, Funtime Freddy. I guess I was right."

He laughed a little."You couldn't be more wrong. We're actually all in this body."

"What are you saying?"

"After you left, we discussed and argued, and now I, Funtime Freddy, took control."

"So that's what happened."said Scraptrap, thinking."I always wondered where all of you went."

Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby turned to Scraptrap."What do you mean?" he asked. "You knew us before?" she continued.

"Well yes, I know who you are." Scraptrap responded to Baby. Then he turned to Molten Freddy. "And you,I know you five a lot."

"Five?" The molten animatronic descended to the ceiling to face him. "We're only four in this body"

"Well, as I understand the situation, you're composed of the main Funtime animatronics minus Baby. It means Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Chica and Ballora, right?"

"Well, actually, Chica isn't here. She was rented when we fled. We don't know where she is."

Suddendly, Michael snapped. "Wait here, I gotta do something". He left the office, quickly coming back with an avian-like animatronic. She was mostly white, had an orange beak and a cupcake with eyes and teeths in her left hand. I say she because the way she was 'designed' was clearly showing she was a female. It reminds me I have a few things to erase in my Internet browser. Wait, am I still typing. Shit. LET'S GET BACK TO THE STORY EVERYONE!

She was asking Michael why she was the only anomatronic roaming in the pizzeria, and the she saw the ones in the office. Especially Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby.

"Oh my..." she said worriedly in her high-pitched voice. "What happened yo you two? Where are the others?"

"Stay calm, Chica. The others are here." said the wire-messed animatronic pointing to himself.

"What do you mean? I don't-Oh, you left without me did you?"

"Look, we didn't know for how long you were being rented, and we were growing impatient. Don't get upset."Scrap Baby reacted.

Funtime Chica sighed. "I half-expected this. Don't worry, you made the right choice. The other restaurant rented me for months, it was too much risk to wait for me."

Molten Freddy turned back to Scraptrap. "Let's get back to our first conversation. You said you knew us, right?"

The bunny sighed for a long time. "Look, do you want the long version of the story or the short one. Just to warn you, there isn't a short version. And even I don't know everything."

Michael was next to talk. "Well, I believe we can help for that."

"Yes, we, or at least I also know a lot about the company, murderer." Puppet said to the rotten bunny, emphasizing on the last word.

"Hey!"

"What, am I wrong?"

[Sigh]"Let's talk a bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: I now own an empty bowl.**


	3. Chapter 3: Spoiler alert

**A/N: Wow, 199 views for 113 visitors? Nice! :P**

 **Review time!**  
 **Archommander Tenebros: Thanks! I try my best!**

 **Dr MAD and Co:**  
 **Comment dire...Fnaf is not one of those games you play just for the gameplay. You play it for the lore(or you watch theories. I still recommand Game Theory, my story is based from his theories). Anyways, just to make things right, the story happens in Fnaf 6.**

 **Anyways, Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It all began in 1978. My name was William Afton. I was 36 at this time, quite good in economics and managment, pretty normal childhood. I had a wife and 3 children. I also had a quite big amount of money I didn't know what to do with. I was pretty bored all the time. Then, one day, in a bar, I met a man. His name was Henry".

Then, in the office, Puppet began sounding like she was crying.

"Please,"said Scraptrap,"Can you not interrupt me? This is getting irritating."

"He was your friend, you killed his only child, ruined his life and YOU STILL ACT LIKE IT WAS NORMAL?!" Her voice was filled with rage. "You're disgusting." The animatronic in the bear suit was about to jump at William.

"And you, you're spoiling everything! If you want to play like that, I can already reveal you two are my children," he said pointing to Michael and Scrap Baby, "and that there's the soul of my wife in you." he said this time to Molten Freddy. "God, I hate people like you who appreciate spoiling everything, you have no idea."

He turned back to the Puppet. "But why do you know such things and act like that about Henry?" He was thinking. Then it hit him.

"Charlotte?!"

She nodded. "That's right."

"Oh." Scraptrap sounded sad, as surprising as it was for the Puppet. "I didn't saw it was you when I killed you. It was raining, it was dark, I only knew this the day tomorrow. I didn't regret anything for the others but I... I'm sorry for what I've done to you, Charlotte."

She responded. "It's quite late to apologize, don't you think? I'm stuck here because of you, William." She sighed a bit.

Scrap Baby was next to talk." Wait-wait-wait. That's a lot of information we need to organize. First, brother?" She spoked to Michael. "I'm sorry about what happened in the rental, Ididn't know who you were". She then said to her father, pointing to Molten Freddy. "How comes my parents are you and him?!"

Scraptrap answered. "Your mother's soul was in the animatronic Ballora."

"What?!" Michael and Baby exclaimed.

"My children!" said Molten Freddy, pulling the two in a tight hug

"Let us go or I'll rip your head off." said the clown animatronic to the bear.

He let them go. "Awwww, you aren't fun."

Scraptrap spoke again "As for why we're like that, I'll explain it later."

After the bear let him go, Michael went to the Puppet, still thinking whether she should forgive the murderer or not. She was interrupted in her toughts when Michael spoke to her.

"Charlotte? Is that really you?"

Suddendly, she took Michael in a tigh hug. "I missed you do much!" She exclaimed. She sounded happy.

He gently patted her head. "I missed you too." he calmly awnsered.

"I'm sorry I attacked you last time we met." She sounded sadder.

"Shhh, it's over now, don't worry." he said in a rassuring tone. "It's over."

The room was silent, with Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy having a devilish-but-in-the-good-way-I-don't-even-know-if-there's-a-good-way smile while looking at the two hugging.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING!" Scraptrap suddendly exclaimed, surprising everyone in the office.

"Did you really have to yell in our ears ?"

William ignored Funtime Chica's intervention, and turned to his son, who broke the hug with Lefty. "Son, I know I haven't prepared anything, but I still want to tell you:" He approched him. Michael broke the hug, not sure if his father was gonna attack him or not. But the murderer surprised everybody one more time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHAEL!"

 **A/N: cliffhanger, because I can.**  
 **Fav if you want, follow if you want & review if you want!**

 **Anyways, JustaMegaMothim out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Where it began

**A/N: Wow, writing 1 chapter each week is WAY more difficult that I first thought!**

 **Dr Mad and Co: Those moments where you don't know what to say, and you feel dumb...**  
 **Also, nobody us fundamentally evil. Except Godred. Fear him. Seriously.**

 **TigerCat111: To be honest, the worst thing that happened with this sentence was me trying to give an age and Bday faye to each character in the fic, even if it will be TOTALLY USELESS gor most of them.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **I've got a feeling I know you from somewhere, but I don't recognize this user name. Weird, veeryy weird.**

 **Oh I also forgot to thank**  
 **Fnaf is owned by a cubic neon blue guy named Scott Cawthon.**

Everyone stayed silent about what Scraptrap said. Michael was first to talk.

"You...you remember my birthday?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You're my son!" the rotten bunny answered.

"Well, you tried to kill me a few times and you kinda ruined our chances to live as a happy family so, well, I don't think you're the father of the year."

"Hey! May I remind you that the only times I tried to kill you were when I was in this suit, and some springlocks in the brain can make people pretty crazy. Heck, I don't even know how I'm able to think straight right now! As for the whole 'family ruining' thing, it wasn't even intentional in the first place!"

"[Sigh] Whatever. Thanks for remembering my birthday."

Puppet spoke next. "I also wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I also remembered, but all the events which happended recently made me forget a little."

"Me too!" exclaimed Baby .

"You two also remembered my birthday?"

"Of course I do. You're my little brother after all!" the clown responded.

"Why would I forget? After all I-" Charlotte was about to say something, but suddendly stopped, causing curious glances from the people in the room, especially Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy, who began softly giggling.

The latter said to Michael "I'm sorry, but nobody in me seem to know which day is your birthday. It's quite a mess in our minds."

"Me too." Funtime Chica spoke. "I don't even know who you are, even if I think I saw you before. However, happy birthday!"

Michael chuckled. "It's 12:25 pm, I'm in a haunted pizzeria which I'm the manager, filled with haunted animatronics, some of them actually being members of my family and who were trying to kill me 10 minutes ago. Could be worse, at least it's not on fire."

William spoke. "So, where was I about the story ? Ah yes that's right. His name was Henry Stein."

This time, it was Funtime Chica who interrupted the murderer. "Henry Stein? I think I've heard that name before."

William shrugged. "Yeah, he always gives that feeling, I honestly never never knew why."

Flashback

Random bar, 1978

"Hey, your drawings are pretty neat!"

"Thanks! Who are you?"

"My name's William Afton. And you?"

"Henry. Henry Stein."

"Glad to know. Have I heard of you before?

"No,but people always say me that."

"Whatever. What is it?" said William, pointing to the drawing.

"It's an animatronic. It's the kind of robot that's used in films, for special effects."

"You work in cinema?"

[Chuckle]"No. I've made all the blueprints to this animatronic, I just need some funds to realise my dream!"

William got curious. "Your dream? What is it exactly?"

"I had the idea of a restaurant, with animatronics like this one, entertaining customers, kids and growns-up alike!."

"And what's his name?" William said to Henry.

"Breadbear."

William got surprised "Breadbear?"

Henry laughed a little. "Of course no, that sound absolutely lame! His name is Fredbear."

"And the name of the restaurant?"

Henry sighed. "Unfortunately, I still don't know."

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why not name it 'Fredbear Family Dinner'?"

"Wow, that's an amazing name! Now, I just need money."

"Well, you're lucky! I just needed a project where I could invest. You deal with all the creation of the animatronic and the pizzeria, I deal with the money."

"That's incredible!" Henry exclaimed, before growing suspucious. "Wait, why are you doing this? I mean, we didn't know each over 10 minutes ago and now, you want to invest in my project. Why?"

"Because I'm 100% sure we're gonna win a lot of money with this restaurant. And I 've got a family."

"You do?"

"Yes, my wife and my 3 lovely children. And you?"

"I have a daughter."

"And who is the mother?"

Henry's expression saddened. "She-Unfortunately, she died when the baby was born."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Don't worry, it's okay. But, you too know why I need some money."

"I can assure you Fredbear's Family Dinner will be a succes! It has to be!"

Henry's mood lightened up a little. "I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. We're gonna do great things together!"William said with a sincere smile

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed. This fic will contain lots of flashbacks. And I may be putting a CharlotteXMike, but I'm not really sure. I'll think about it later.**  
 **Anyways, fav, follow,review, eat you vegetables and be happy!**

 **Now excuse me, I need to complete my timeline and make it as coherent as I can.**

 **JusteunMegaPapilord out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unraveling secrets

**Heya, time for another chapter!**

 **Btw, sorry if I didn't upload yesterday, I got sick, which caused a goddamn headache. But I finally pulled this chapter out.**

 **Anyways, review time!**  
 **Tigercat111: I knew you liked Fnaf (I know it a lot), but not Batim! And quality music too. Yes, the name "Henry Stein" references the protagonist of "Bendy and the Ink Machine", another indie-horror game. However, it'll only be a refence because, let's be honest, there's no way it can be the same characters cuz, you know, DATES.**  
 **Also, for that ship you give me, don't wanna spoil or anything, but in my story, it's kinda the samething. And now I realise I spoiled. Oh well. I'm not even sure if I'll really do the ship.**

 **Dr MAD and Co:**  
 **I just translated the name from english to french.**  
 **Also, your comment made me realize one thing: Despise all the respect I have towards you, and trust me, I have a lot of respect towards you, you don't seem to know a lot about Fnaf. These. Are. Animatronics. Not puppets, there's a huge difference. Sure there's one named "The Puppet" (capital P), but it's also an animatronic.**  
 **As for the "birthday" thingy, it's just for the context. And thanks for the tip for flashbacks!**

 **Darkgamer FNAF (quite generic name but still good):**  
 **Y'know, usually, I don't notice stories from authors that I don't know untill there's at least 20k words. But thanks for the review!**

 **thx (?): done.**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow I didn't know you could be nice." Puppet said.

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Molten Freddy looked disturbed. "I'm disturbed." What was I saying? "How did we saw that?! It's a FRICKIN' FLASHBACK!"

Everyone looked at ScrapTrap.

"Ummmm, magic? I don't know."

Funtime Chica talked. "This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"Weirder than you not trying to kill me?" Michael responded

"Well, son," Scraptrap said, "if you want, I can-"

"Not even in your dreams!"

"You're ruining my mood."

"I don't give a shit."

"Shhh, there are children in this room!"

"Father, you're ACTING as a child!"

Scrap Baby spoke next. "You are BOTH acting as children, ang you're getting on my nerves. So STOP THAT OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Okay."

"Sorry sis."

"Good."

"Wow!" Puppet exclaimed. "You're very good at keeping people calm."

"Having a giant claw instead of your right hand can be helpful sometimes."

"Yeah, it sure can be handful."

Everyone in the office went silent.

"..."

"..."

"You're proud of this?"

"Not really."

"I though so."

"Childish arguing and lame jokes aside, can you continue the story?" Molten Freddy asked. "I'm really curious about why you killed us."

"Well, to be honest, I never thought about killing anybody at that time." the rotten bunny responded. "I mean at the beginning, we had to build the restaurant from nearly nothing, but it was a complete succes, everything was perfect."

[Flashback]

1978,september Fredbear Family Dinner

"Why, hello there, old sport."

"Ah!" Henry got scared by the voice behind him. He turned around, only to see his friend, laughing hysterically.

"William, I already told you that you sound creepy when you say that."

"I know, but it's so funny!"

[Sigh] "So, how's the restaurant going?"

"One word: Wonderfully! I mean, the amount of money skyrocketed this month!"

"Wow, that's amazing! So, I guess there's enough for your family?"

"Yup! You see, I was right investing in that project!"

"And I can't thank you enough." Henry happily replied

"So, how's your daughter doing?"

"Charlotte is fine, thanks for asking."

William's expression became more serious "Henry, we have to talk about the animatronic."

Henry got worried. "There's a problem with Fredbear?"

"It's not about Fredbear. I'm talking about the other animatronic."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the Parts and services room."

"Oh."

"Look, I just want to know why you created it, don't worry."

"It's only a little bit tinkering, I don't have any projects for this animatronic."

Suddendly, William got an idea. "Well, why don't we show it to the public? I mean, it could become another mascot."

Henry shrugged, but approved. "Good idea."

William was about to leave his friend but remembered something. "Oh, by the way, do you know a franchise named Fazbear Entertainment?"

"Yes, it's a new franchise. They're pretty okay. Why?"

"The CEO want to make a partnership with us."

"Wow that's great!"

"It's exactly what I first thought when I learnt this."

The two chuckled a little. William asked one final question to Henry.

"Before I leave, I still need to ask you: what's the new animatronic's name?"

"I...don't really know. For the moment, I call it "The Puppet", but it's just because I didn't try to find a more original name, so I don't-"

"You know what? Don't change the name. It's very good like that."

"What?"

"Well, it's easy to remind, it's representative of what it looks like, it's a good name."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"I guess I'll trust you on that one."

"Don't worry, I've got a very good feeling about this!" William said, smiling, before watching at his watch. "Whoops! I'm late and Anna is waiting for me, I need to leave now!"

Henry chuckled a bit. "You're always late."

"And that's the thing that makes me unique!" William responded before leaving.

[End flashback]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed as always, don't forget to fav, follow and REVIEW.**

 **Now, excuse me, I need to take some aspirin**

 **JustaMegaMothim out!**


	6. Chapter 6: First blood

**A/N: Heyyy, guess who's back again!**

 **Sorry fot being late, but my headache and the whole illness with it are GONE! Anyways, time to answer some reviews!**

 **Darkgamer FNAF: I agree, but I don't think it's always a good thing in everyday life.**

 **Dr MAD and Co: Thanks for the tip, but I think I'll stick to what I usually do.**  
 **Et, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il y a d'autres moyens pour découvrir le jeu. On est sur Internet!**

 **Justsomeonenamed: I'm incredibly sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to do this. I don't even know how I'm able to write this story. So, sorry but no.**

 **TigerCat111: I knew keeping this chair would be useful someday! But still glad you enjoyed.**

 **alvermellorar: I gotta admit, it took me 5 big minutes to remember! But hey, glad you could make time to read.**

 **I also wanted to thank people who Favorited and/or Followed this fic. Thanks a bunch guys! :P**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Charlotte was dumbfounded. "Wow, I never knew that-"

"Yes, I'm the reason why you got that name, 'The Puppet'. Sorry. I know that's lame." Scraptrap interupted.

"No, I was saying that I never knew that you could be nice."

"Hey!"

"With what to did to us, don't be surprised that I didn't know you were friendly to anybody in the past."

Scraptrap negan ramting to the black and red bear, who became slightly annoyed. Nearby, in a corner of the surprizingly large office (considering the average size of the security offices he went), Michael spotted Scrap Baby. She was sitting looked thinkful. Intrigued, he went next to her, and asked her:

"Are you okay, Liz?"

"Yeah, it's just that voice."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Which voice?"

"Henry's voice. I feel like I've heard it before, but I don't remember where or when."

William, hearing this, stopped his ranting, much to Charlotte's delight, and turned to the clown animatronic. "Of course you do. You saw him frequently back when you were, you know, a little girl."

"You mean, before you began killing children?"

"More or less."

"Michael," said the Puppet, "I don't want to be offensive but your dad is really weird. I mean, he killed me, as well as the other kids, but I still find him surprisingly crazy."

William got offended. "Hey, that's not nice you...you...I swear I'll find something that can offend you later, Charlotte."

Michael chuckled a bit. "As far as I can remember, dad was never the serious type. My mother was always the more serious in the family."

Charlotte laughed a bit too. "Yeah, I remember a little."

Michael was suprised by what Charlotte said. "You do?"

"Yes, even though most of my childhood memories are blurry, sometimes I remembers shrinks of who I used to be. But there's something that I want to know: What happened to your mother? How did she end up into...it?" asked Lefty, pointing to Molten Freddy.

Scraptrap interrupted her. "What happened? I saved her, that's what happened!"

Suddendly, Molten Freddy's eyes became purple, and the animatronic walked in front to Scraptrap. The rotten bunny looked at the bear, only to be violently slapped in the face.

"Ouch! I hurts, dammit!"

"You deserved this." Everyone jumped back after hearing this, because Molten Freddy's voice was a woman's voice, instead of the old and broken Funtime Freddy's voice. And he/she(I don't even know what to say at this point) sounded very angry. "How DARE you say that you saved me?! Look at me! You're a monster, William."

Everyone in the room was shocked, except Funtime Chica, who was just surprised, and Scraptrap, who was too busy getting over the pain caused by the slap to hear what Molten Freddy said. Michael could only mutter one word.

"M-Mom?!"

Suddendly, the bear animatronic's eyes changed back to red, and his voice went back to normal. He looked around him, and then at the others. "Huh? Why are you all looking at me like his?"

"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME YOU PILE OF TRASH?!"

Molten Freddy was now looking at a very angry Scraptrap. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU JUST SLAPPED ME IN THE GODDAMN FACE NOT EVEN A MINUTE AGO!"

"I honestly don't remember doing that."

While Michael and the Puppet were holding back Scraptrap to prevent him from attacking Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby asked the molten animatronic: "What do you remember of what happened, let's say, 1 minute ago?"

Molten Freddy shrugged. "I spaced out. It happens when the souls in me, including myself are actively talking to each other, or one of us takes control over the body. Things got complicated since you left Ennard, you know that? Anyways, why are you asking me that?"

"BECAUSE YOU SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO DESTROY YOU!"

"Oh. Okay, let me see that." said the bear animatronic before spacing out again. This time, the lights in his eyes simply lit down for nearly a minute, before lighting up again. "Damn, what have you done to Ballora? I've never seen her so furious, that's scary!"

Michael turned to Scraptrap. "Dad, I just wanna ask you one question: Did you put mom's soul in the animatronic Ballora?

"It's... a... possibility."

"Is there ANYTHING good you made for this family, or were you already the worst person ever since the beginning?"

"It was absolutely not my fault, at the beginning! Everything was fine! It was their fault!"

Michael was surprised. "Who are you talking about?"

"Fazbear Entertainment! Everything was fine until they arrived"

"Seriously?" said the Puppet. She sounded as surprised as Michael.

"Yes! Well, I kinda did one little mistake before they arrived."

"That was?"

"Showing the Puppet to the public. I mean, financially, it was a complete success, and everybody loved it! But. Not. Me. Every single day I was seeing this...thing, I was finding it scarier and scarier! Seriously," exclaimed Scraptrap before walking to Lefty and carefully removing the the animatronic's head, showing the Puppet's face to everyone, "How can people find it scary?!" Hey put Lefty's head back on it's body.

"Please dad, can you tell us what Fazbear Entertainment did?" Michael was becoming annoyed by his father's antics.

"Sorry. At the beginning, I admit they were pretty useful. They built another location, the first 'Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria'. Henry also 'expanded the family', by imaginating Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They were pretty good. But then, they caused one problem..."

"What was the problem?" asked Funtime Chica.

"Springlocks suits."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, 2 December 1980

"So, how's it going?"

Henry and William were discussing in the pizzeria.

"Well, pretty good actually." answered Henry. "At the beginning, I was a little bit worried about the partnership with Fazbear Entertainment, but they did a good job."

"You see? I told you not to worry!" exclaimed William, as they were approaching the safe room. He asked Henry about this. "Why do we even need a 'safe room', by the way?"

Henry laughed a bit. "William, in your opinion, what will happen if a kid saw a performer wearing a Freddy suit, for example, and removing it?"

"I don't think it would be a good publicity."

"And that's why we have a safe room! Performers can peacefully take off their suit, and same goes for the springlocks suits." Henry shuddered at the last part.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just those springlocks suits. I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about them."

"Why? I mean, they had a good idea, by thinking them. Suits that fit for animatronics and performers! Plus, I like them a lot, especially Spring Bonnie!", exclaimed William, getting a chuckle from his friend. He sighed. "Look, you know the way the animatronics and the springlocks suits work more than everyone else, especially me. But I'm sure everything's fine!" said William before opening the door of the safe room, and looking inside.

"Umm, Henry?"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You remember what I just said about the springlocks suits being safe?"

"Yes, why?"

"You...may...wanna...take...a...look...inside."

Henry looked inside the safe room. "Okay what's happening in he-Oh god."

Inside the room were laying the Fredbear and Spring Bonnie performers, still in their respective suits. They was blood all on and over the suits.

Henry quickly shut the door. He and William were terrified. "We need to call and ambulance quick!" exclaimed William.

"Look, I'm not a professional, but I think that when you lose that much blood, there are no chance you can still be alive."

"Are you sure?" said William before opening the door once again. "What the heck is that?"

"What are you talking about?" Henry looked again in the room. This time, there were two shadowy figures getting out of the corpses, one looking like Fredbear and the other looking like Spring Bonnie, but they were black, except the eyes and teeth, which were plain white. When they noticed Henry and William, they faded away, after making a noise sounding like "Save us."

"..."

"..."

"Okay," said William, "What. Was. That?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Wow. My biggest chapter yet and the first deaths of my timeline! (Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I should celebrate that. Meh)**  
 **Anyways, I don't think I'll still be able to write one chapter each week.**  
 **Well, I hope you enjoyed as ever, don't forget, fav, follow, review, PM, eat your fruits and veggies, read the rules of the the Internet if you haven't, and read a quality fanfiction, because after the crap you just read, it's necessary.**

 **Random question n°1: What's your favorite canon animatronic? (Mine is Molten Freddy)**

 **JustaMegaMothim out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tips in management

**A/N: Whoops, I'm quite late. Sorry for that, but school can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.**

 **Oh, and the number of view is now over 1000! Thanks a bunch.**

 **Well, review time, I guess:**  
 **Tigercat111: And it's only the beginning!**  
 **Yeah, my favorite animatronic in the first 4 is Bonnie, but I prefer Molten Freddy's design.**

 **Darkgamer FNAF: Shhh, not so loud, he might hear you!**

 **Dr MAD and Co: Congrats, you just discovered the basic plot of FNAF1.**  
 **There's actually 4 souls inside Molten Freddy, but Funtime Freddy's soul is the "leader". And if you think this is schizophrenia, just think about Spiritomb ( I know the two games are REALLY different, but still.)**  
 **And to stay in the comparison, I would compare Foxy with Charizard: I consider these two are very overrated.**

 **Disclaimer: Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Scott Cawthon belongs to Scott Cawthon (I guess).**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone stayed silent in the room, until Molten Freddy spoke up. "Even considering everything that happened since, that was still unexpected."

"So, how did that happen actually?" asked Scrap Baby to Scraptrap.

"As I said before, springlocks suits. If someone wants to enter the suit, they have first to compress them, basically. But they also found out that springlocks are very sensibles. If they get wet, or if they are too much shaken, they, well, aren't compressed anymore. The performers didn't know that, they may have slipped and have fallen, which unlocked the springlocks, they got impaled and died."

"No," said Elizabeth, "what I wanted to know was what the hell were those shadows?"

Michael joined the conversation. "I remember these things, back in another pizzeria."

"Which one?" asked Scraptrap.

"The one with the Toys animatronics."

William shuddered. "Oh that's right, I forgot about them."

"Wait " said the Puppet, who was sitting in a corner. "If, you're right, how comes I never saw them?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? Weird." He shrugged. "Anyways, we're getting off tracks." He then turned back to his father. "So, what happened next?"

"Well, given th fact that customers aren't allowed to come in the safe room, they were never aware of the incident."

"And I believe Fazbear Entertainment destroyed the suits, as any sane person would do." interrupted Scrap Baby. Scraptrap gave her daughter a deadpan look.

"Does it look like it?" he said pointing at himself. In case you haven't noticed, this IS the actual Spring Bonnie suit."

Funtime Chica giggled. "Well, considering how rotten it looks, I hope the springlocks are not inside the suit anymore, because that would hurt."

Scraptrap gave her a look, mid-"Are you kidding me" look, mid-enraged look.

"Well, in case you forgot, there STILL springlocks in the suit. In case you forgot, they are STILL unlocked. In case you forgot, this is STILL as painful as the first time they snapped while I was wearing the suit. And, in case you forgot, It's YOU AND THAT PILE OF TRASH" he said pointing to Molten Freddy "WHO MADE THE SPRINGLOCKS SNAP AND IMPALE ME MORE THAN 30 YEARS AGO. AND I WAS NEVER ABLE TO TAKE THE SUITS BACK!"

Scraptrap was yelling at this point, and Michael and Charlotte had to hold him back before he could jump at Funtime Chica. "Calm down, dad?"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! I'M GONNA KILL HER AGAIN, JUST TO MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T COME BACK!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU! STOP BEING IMMATURE FOR ONCE!IF YOU FORGOT, IT'S YOUR FAULT IF WE'RE ALL HERE, YOU INCLUDED. SO STOP ACTING LIKE THAT, OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OUT!"

Everyone was surprised about Charlotte sudden outburst, even William stopped trying to jump at Funtime Chica, and quickly went hiding, sitting behind Scrap Baby.

She looked at the persons in the room. "What?". She realized why they were looking at her like that, before sighing. She wasn't the kind of person who yells at people, and what just happened surprised her as much as the others. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Don't worry," interrupted Michael, before walking to her. "It's normal to get angry, especially at him." he chuckled.

Scraptrap wasn't amused by this statement. "Hey!" he exclaimed, before hiding back behind Scrap Baby.

Charlotte also chuckled to what Michael said, which elicited a smile from him. "Yeah, it's just the pressure that has gotten to my head, since, you know, everything started going wrong."

"I understand. Everyone who would go through what you went through would turn insane."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. It's just that your father can be SO ANNOYING sometimes!"

"I'm listening, you know?" interjected William, who stood up. Scrap Baby turned to him.

"You know, seeing how...in a bad state you are, I really wonder how did they managed to keep using the suits."

"She's right," interjected Molten Freddy, "after learning the incident, I don't think customers would be dumb enough to say 'Nah that's fine, keep using them.' I mean, that would be weird."

"Yeah, people wouldn't be dumb enough." responded Scraptrap. "But see, the fact is : People never knew about this incident. Given the fact that the safe room was far from the rooms where customers were allowed, so no one heard or saw those two poor guys bleeding out.

Funtime Chica was astonished. "And Fazbear Entertainment didn't say anything?"

"That would've been a considerable loss of money for them."

"But the families of the victims, they-"

"The company didn't mention the suits, they said it was another incident, one that any company would have, but I don't remember which one... Anyways, the families believed them, case closed. I swear, if this company had ONE motto, it would have been something like: 'Sweep it under the rug, it's probably fine!' That would be pretty though."

"So they kept the suits, I remember having seen them in the old pizzeria, now that you talk about it. But didn't they think it was dangerous?"

"Yes, but they preferred keeping them instead of loosing money."

"So, what did they do? Even if they were irresponsibles, they couldn't just keep using those death traps and not do anything about it!"

"But they did something! I remember, it was shortly after the incident."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, 10 December 1980

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, I know."

Henry and William were waiting, sitting in the security office. The CEO of Fazbear Entertainment told them about a new guy, or something like that. As the minutes passed, they went talking about the springlocks suits.

"But still, how comes they didn't get rid of the suits already?" Henry exclaimed to his co-worker.

"I don't know, it's astonishing they haven't burned them yet."

The two friends stayed silent for half a minute, before William spoke again.

"And what about the ghosts?"

"The ghosts?" Henry sighed. "I don't even know what they are, or how they can even be real."

"Look, I made some research, and I have an hypothesis. I think that-"

"Good morning Mr Stein and Mr Afton."

"Hello Mr Connor." said Henry to Fazbear Entertainment's CEO, who just entered the room. The man didn't look much older than the two other guys. "Now that you're here, can you tell us what we're doing here?" He sounded very annoyed.

"Whoa, there's no need to be so rude. Anyways, I think you're aware of the events which recently happened, right?"

"In case you forgot, we were the first ones to see the bodies. 'Aware' is an euphemism." answered William. "So, are you gonna dump the springlocks suits or what?"

"Unfortunately, no. The only ones who are aware of the situation are the employees, you, and me, and that would create a severe dent in the profits."

"And and you didn't think it could be, you know, ABSOLUTELY NOT SAFE?"

"Wow, no need to shout, Mr Afton." chuckled Fazbear Entertainment's manager. "Don't worry, I thought about an idea to prevent any kind of unfortunate incident involving the springlocks suits, and I found one." He opened the door leading to the hallway, and shouted. "Come here!"

After that, a man entered the security office. He looked way younger than the other person in the room, around 25, contrary to William, who was 39, while Henry was 35.

"Umm, hello?" said the man. "My name is Scoot Cawthon, pleasure to meet you." He went towards William to shake his hand, but the latter ignored him and asked Mr Connor: "And what is that guy gonna do?"

"Glad you asked!" responded the man with a fake smiled that never left his face. "Mr Cawthon will be recording training tapes for performers who will be using the springlocks suits. These tapes will contain every information they will need to prevent another unfortunate incident."

"But the suits are still dangerous!" exclaimed Henry.

"Yes, but now, if something like that happen someday to a performer and we get sued, thanks to these tapes, we could always say it was their fault, and we don't lose any money!"

Henry was fuming at this point, but, before he could say anything, the CEO said, before leaving: "Oh by the way, our night guard left for whatever reason, so Mr Cawthon will be the new night guard. Bye!"

"Goddammit." sighed Henry. He then turned to Scott. "Welcome, I guess."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr Stein. You too, Mr Afton. You're very famous in the domain of entertainment, you know-" he said before being rudely interrupted by William.

"No."

"No, you don't know?"

"I don't know, no."

"Well you know now."

"Yeah, I didn't know, no, now I know."

"Umm, what was I saying?"

William snickered, much to his co-worker's amusement. "Don't worry," chuckled Henry before turning to Scott "he's always like that with new employees. So, you're also the new night guard? Why did the last one left?"

"He said working at night was too tiring for him." answered Scott.

However, he didn't seem at ease when he said that. William noticed he didn't look at ease in general, but the feeling seemed increasing when Henry started talking about the night guard, as if he didn't want to talk about this. "You're a very bad liar. There has to be another reason."

Scott was surprised by William's statement, but he couldn't deny he was right. He stayed silent for a while, looking at the ground, before sighing. "Come with me tonight for the night shift. Things will be easier to explain." Then he quickly left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Yeah, I decided to name the Phone Guy Scott Cawthon, couldn't find a more original name. Meh.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, fav, follow, usual stuff. I'll try to be faster.**

 **Oh, and check out PalodiaPrime, I inspired from this YouTube channel for a gag in this chapter. Which one, are you asking? Oh, you know...**

 **JustaMegaMothim out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unusual Activity

**A/N:Exemple of inconstancy: my update ratio.**

 **With all the Fnaf games being released, I prefer to say already that I will stop at Fnaf 6 (if I ever manage to write everything.)**

 **Darkgamer FNAF: "Being calm" in the world of Fnaf is pretty relative, in my opinion.**

 **Tigercat111: Meh. I honestly prefer him not having a canon name, but for the sake of the fic, it"s bettet.**

 **Dr MAD and Co: What do you mean by "fan creations"? Cuz it can mean a lot of things like fangames (examples of my favorites: The Joy of Creation, or Dayshift at Freddy's), animations (Piemations, TheHottestDog), songs (SOOOOO MUUUUCH), fanfics (I know a crappy one on this site whose URL is 13178684), and I'm sure I'm forgetting some.**

 **And yes, I know and like BATIM.**

 **Laxxo (new name, I see): Well, glad you're back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fnaf.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So his name was Scott Cawthon, huh? Good to know."

"Why are you saying that?" asked Scrap Baby to her brother. "You know him?"

"Kinda. I had to listen his "training tapes" when I was a night guard, in nearly every location I worked at. They were quite useful, to be honest."

"To be honest," said Scraptrap "even if I had some doubts about him, I gotta admit, he was one of the most important people in the history of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. I wonder why he never quitted his job, though."

"Why are you saying that?", asked The Puppet. "Why makes you think he could've left?"

First, I think we are all aware that being a night guard at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria isn't really the best job. But the real problem for him is that he hated it."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, unlike Mr Connor, Scott was clearly hating pretending everything was fine, lying to everyone-"

"And their methods in management didn't really changed through the decades." interrupted Michael. "You should have looked at the contract I had to sign to get this pizzeria!"

"Now that you're saying this, why are you here, son?"

"I told already you, I'm the manager."

"I know that, but, why?"

Michael gave him a deadpan look. "Isn't it obvious? It's a Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. It was pretty clear that something bad would happen, and I'm here to stop any problem before it gets too late, and before someone else dies. And I don't want to sound arrogant, but I'm pretty sure I'm the most qualified for the job."

"Something bad? What do you mean?" asked very sarcastically Scraptrap.

"You know, the murders, souls possessing animatronics and killing night guards, plus the fact that, 30 years ago, you tried to kill me repeatedly Fazbear Fright burned to the ground."

"Ah, the good old times." sighed William, before Scrap Baby slapped the back of his head with her claw. "Ow! That hurts, you know that?"

"Instead of giving us a worse opinion about you, why don't you tell us what Scott Cawthon wanted you to see?" She asked him, not carng about her father's remark.

"Okay, okay... It was at this moment that things were getting interesting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William Afton's House, 10 December 1980, 8:45 pm

The still-happy-and-non-dysfunctional-yet Afton family just finished eating. The children, two boys and one girl, began going to bed, and the two parents were in the kitchen. Suddenly, William said to his wife:"I'll have to go to the pizzeria tonight."

She was surprised. "What for?"

"There is a little problem the new night guard asked us to come and see, Henry and I." He didn't like lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't believe him. Even him still couldn't believe completely what he saw.

"Oh. Very well then." Luckily for him, she didn't seem to want more about the 'little problem'. "There is a new night guard?"

"Yes. He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

They continued talking for a while, until William had to leave. He met Henry outside the pizzeria at 11:15 pm. They knocked on the door, and Scott quickly let them in.

Henry looked inside the pizzeria, and shuddered a little. "To be fair, this place looks a little creepy at night."

William, on the other hand, asked directly "So, what did you wanted to show us?"

"Don't worry", answered Scott, "we've still got around 45 minutes." he said, looking briefly at the clock. "Does any one want a coffee?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, 10 December 1980, 11:55 pm

"-and that's why I can't go to Peru anymore. I'm telling ya, people don't understand humor anymore."

"Wow. Just...wow."

William, Henry and Scott were discussing in the kitchen, when the latter looked at the clock.

"5 minutes left... We have to go, quick."

"Where?" asked Henry.

"To the security office!" responded Scott while leaving the kitchen.

William simply shrugged before leaving too, and Henry simply followed them.

"So," said William, "why did you bring us here?"

"Because it is the only room they never go to."

"What? Who are 'they'?"

The clock chimed in the restaurant, signaling it was midnight. Henry never understood why they used a clock in the restaurant, bit William liked it, so he didn't complained.

"You'll see..."

Immediately after, Scott actived the cameras, and quickly took a look at every room, apparently trying to find something. William and Henry looked at the screen too, wondering what he is talking about.

But then, they saw 'them'.

"See? That's what I wanted to show you."

Two shadowy humanoid figures were in the main room, one looking like a bear,the other like a rabbit. And they realised.

It was the exact same figures they saw 9 days ago.

Scott saw they were surprised, but not in the way he thought they would have been. But before he asked anything, Henry simply said him:

"You remember the two guys who died in the sprinlocks suits?"

"Of course I do."

"That might be them."

This time, it was Scott's turn to be surprised. "What? But how- Why did they- W-What?!"

"Yeah, when we first saw their bodies, we saw those... shadows standing over them, before quickly disappearing. I think they said something, but I couldn't understand."

"Me neither." replied Henry. "And before you ask, we didn't tell anyone because heck, you really think someone would've believed us?"

"But now," William continued, "we have proofs! We'll be able to convince the company to start an investigation!"

"Well, about that..."

"What?" the two friends asked Scott.

"They already know about those things."

"That's perfect! Now we only need to-"

"And they don't wanna do a single thing about it."

"Wut?"

"The Shadows just roam around, they only appear from midnight to 6:00 am, they never went in the office, I'm not even sure they realize I'm here. They are considered as 'non-dangerous', but anyone in the pizzeria between midnight and 6:00am must be in the office. Plus, the company doesn't want anyone to know about the deaths of the workers. So, as long as the subject isn't brought up, no one will ever care."

"And what about the previous night guard?"

"Oh yeah, that guy. He kinda freaked out when he first saw them. I think they bribed him to stay silent. Or maybe not because, like you said, it will be hard for people to believe him."

"And what about you?" Henry asked the night guard. "Why are you still here? Why have you not left?"

"Because they kinda 'explained' me the situation when they decided to give me the job, in order to make sure I don't freak out at my first night shift. Plus, I need money, even though it's minimum wage, and I have the feling that if I don't do this, no one else will. So, my hands are kinda tied-"

"Waitwaitwait. Did you just say minimum wage!? You only have a MINIMUM WAGE for this!?"

"To everyone one else, I'm just an average night guard. Not having a million wage would be suspicious."

I know, but still..."

While Henry and Scott were talking, William watched the Shadows with attention, thinking about something, but what? Even himself couldn't tell, that feeling was getting stronger and stronger. Or maybe it was the beans. He should have eaten something else before going here. His stomach began hurting.

Yup, it was definitely the beans. "Umm, Scott?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Do you know where the toilets are? It's quite urgent."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go to the restrooms. Nobody want to find out what will happen if you cross the path of one of the Shadows. You have to stay here."

"And when did you say they're supposed to leave?"

"6:00 a.m., which is wierdly the end of my shift."

William sighed. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N:** **Well, sorry for this _ridiculously tiny_ hiatus, caused by things like school, me being lazy, me forgetting about the fic (even if I finished writing this chapter 2 weeks ago), school, author block, me discovering new fanfics which are looooong fic, school... you know, the usual.**

 **Well, read, review (after having read it. Or not. Do as you wish), and see you next year! (I hope so).**

 **JustaMegaMothim out!**

 **PS: If someone could P.M to tell me if it is possible to make single line breaks on a mobile phone, and how to do it, it would be great.**


End file.
